One Night
by CriminalMindsJorgan
Summary: Emily and Derek have feelings for each other but dont act on them untill one night.. Btw im not very good at punctuation and spelling sorry guys.. tried my best..


Emily was staring into her reflection in the mirror scared worried about the nights events that were going to happen

tell me theres going to be drinking and dancing so how are you and my chocolate god going to stop yourselves from pouncing on eachother its obvious you two have feelings for eachother and dont say you cant act on them because of the fratanizeation rule im sure if you had a word with rossi it will be fine hes the reason them rules exsist...

Emily rolled her eyes at penelopes way of words, pen its not that simple i cant just go up to derek and go oh hello yeah i just thought id let you know i have been in love with you even since i laid eyes on you, just get your coat were going and please keep me away from them shots,

Garcia giggled you two are defo going to be do the nasty tonight and you can tell me how good my godess is in bed..

look there they are em, hey guys they all exchaged hugs emily and dereks hug was akward and everyone knew it..

so whos getting the drinks in then?

ill go princess, that name gave her butterflys..

The drinks kept on coming emily and the rest of the team were now drunk they everyone dicded to go home apart from emily and derek of course they stayed a very drunk emily and derek shared a taxi

hey princess you coming in for a coffee? erm yeah sure derek ill just pay for the taxi, they got into the house it was akwared at first but then they got talking and flirting, listen em im going to tell you something i half expect you to run out of the door when i tell you ill understand if you do, erm well here it goes i like you, yeah i like you to derek? emily knew what he was going on about she was just playing stupid, no em i mean really really like you. ohh i thought it was just me i really like you to derek, thats when it happened the first kiss it wasnt rough or sloppy it was slow and passionate emily swiped her tounge across his bottom lip derek oblidged straigh away and deepend the kiss they only stopped for oxagen the next thing they were in the bedroom chlothes flying everywhere, are you sure you want to do this princess i mean i can wait i dont want to rush things and it gets messed up i really like you emily..

derek just shut up and kiss me already, that was all the permission derek needed he trailed kisses down her neck and jaw till he found a sensative spot just below emilys ear, emily moaned when he made contact with her neck which made derek want her even more, derek just wait a secound, derek looked sad for a moment thinking he did something wrong, derek dont worry i just wanted to tell you i love you, em i love you to more than anything.. good now kiss me, derek began trailing kisses down her breast now liking and sucking her nipple and playing with its twin, once he finished there he trailed kissed down her belly down her pants he gently took them off emily lifted her hips up to help him, emily gasped in shock when his lips made contact with her clit and licked and sucked never leaving any bit out, he felt how wet she was for him but derek knew that and wanted to make her beg, emily nails clawed in the back of his head, der..ek please baby? what do you need princess tell me.. I nee..d i need you now! that all he needed to remove his boxers and slowly entered emily, em princess you okay? yeah just hold on a minute its just been a while, it took all of dereks controll now to just pound into her, derek got the picture when emily wrapped her legs around dereks backside to pull him closer, fuck derek i cant hold on anymore please derek faster.. a few more thrusts and emily was screaming dereks name that all it took for derek to do the same and spill his seed into emily, em that was oh wow, amazing? never thought it hear the day when derek morgan was lost for words... derek wiggled his eyebrows well that what you do to me princess now come on sleep you have wore me out woman, a few secounds later emily and derek were fast asleep derek spooning emily a hand resting on her belly...

The next morning emily woke up, she panicked she was naked with a hand resting on her belly and the sheets smelt weired the only thing she reconized was the calgone, oh shit its derek morgan i have slept with derek morgan, emily turned around which caused derek to stir and wake up, morning princess you okay? and there is was that name the name that gave her butterflys, morning not that i dont mind being in your bed but can you please tell me what happened? emily went embarrased at what she just said. Well i think we told eachother how we felt and then we you know? ohhhh emily replied, did we use protection? shit no em im really sorry your clean arnt you i am? yeah im clean but im not on the pill or anything i could be pregnant? it wouldnt be such a bad thing would it em? well no but we arnt going out we had sex i dont want my child being concived from a drunken one night stand, wow that hurt prentiss, she regreted her words, derek im so sorry i didnt mean it like that i do like you but do you not think we have rushed things i dont regret it just the sex without protetion, em come here, i love you for seven years idont care about what people say i want to be with you till i grow old and have children and then have little grandbabies, i love you to derek and i dont think it would be that bad either so you do realise pen is going to ring me later and ask me loads of questions about last night what am i going to say? just say i carried you up to your room and put you to bed and i slept on the couch as much as i love her i have a serious hangover and i cant be bothered with the screaming and the squeaking we can leave that for another day.. right come here derek, derek rested a hand on emilys jaw and his thumb rubed her cheek, emily couldnt help herself she leaned in for a kiss, this kiss grew passionate and before they knew it, it had happened again but this time it was slow and passionate and they were carefull this time.. derek as much as i want to stay in bed with you all day can you please make me something to eat i can feel myself waisting away here.. yeah sure princess what you want.. anything surpirse me..

after breakfast they got dressed emily in pair of dereks sweatpants and t-shirt which derek wouldnt get back.. emily packed some stuff to stay at dereks the night they had work the next day so they had to take seprate cars to dereks, they parked on dereks front to notice penelopes car there, emily groaned tp herself,this is going to be good isnt it, they both got out of the car and walked to the door opened it then secounds later they heard a knock on the door, derek opend it to be squeezed by penelope, woah woah babygirl calm down.. CALM DOWN CALM DOWN derek my chocolate godess and my snow white totally did the nasty last night pen looked at emily and said me you and Jj need a girls night asap, pen me and derek were just about to watch a few films toghter so plese can you leave us and yes before you ask i will tell you everything when we have a girlsnight im free tomorrow if you and jj are? of course i am anything to hear abit of goss right i have places to go things to hear bye bye penelope sang.

well that went good didn't it? yeah now please can we just snuggle on the couch and watch some films... of course princess.. the night was calm and they snuggles all night till it was time to go to bed.


End file.
